brotherhoodofsteeltexasfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaults
Vault 7 Vault 7 was one of several vaults created by Vault-Tech prior to the war, in order to act as shelters for the general population of the area should complete nuclear annihilation become an inevitability. This Vault finished construction before schedule in 2068, largely due to pressure applied when certain Vaults in California and Boston had suffered complications and fallen behind schedule. Technology-wise, the Vault appears to be a standard variant, maintaining the more common heavy-duty door and locking mechanism seen in the nearby Washington D.C area. It's unknown if Vault 7 possesses a social experiment like many other vaults constructed as part as Project: SAFEHOUSE, or if it was truly intended to protect its inhabitants from the apocalypse. Likewise, the current status of the aforementioned inhabitants remains unknown, as the Vaults door remains completely sealed and as far as anyone in the surrounding area is aware, have failed to sent out any scouts, ambassadors or exiles. When the bombs fell on the once great United States of America on November 23rd 2077, Vault-Tech protocol was officially broken when the Overseer declared that they'd take in as many people as they could, regardless of whether or not they were registered, and coming to blows with the Chief of Security when he attempted to belay the order. When as many people as humanly possible had filed into the Vault, including a portion of the local Law Enforcement and even US Military, the mighty door of Vault 7 was sealed shut and has reportedly never opened since. Over the course of two-hundred years, many stories about the Vault or its inhabitants have been spun by locals, ranging from genuine theories to old wives tales, stories of mighty heroes that would one day save the Wasteland and magically fix everyone's problems, Robots that would emerge from underground and destroy everything to wipe the slate clean for the next species to rise from the ashes, mutants turtles that were also ninjas that ate pizza and fought off gangs for no apparent reason. Despite the plethora of stories, they're all equally regarded as just that, stories to entertain a bored mind, while people generally accept that the Vaults inhabitants are more than likely dead, buried with their secrets and technology inside their cold, dark tomb. According to a report retrieved from the Citadels Archive from the original Texas Expedition, Brotherhood Scouts approached and attempted to establish contact with the inhabitants of the Vault, assuming there were any. Failing that, they attempted to gain access to the Vault but found that they were unable to, even when attempting to interface with a Pip-Boy they were unable to gain access to the door controls. After having a Scout remain near the doors location over a month, they were recalled, reporting no observed activity. Vault 14 Intended to have completed construction much earlier than it actually would, being completed in late 2076, only a year before the nuclear war that would end the all of civilisation broke out. The Vault's delay was in large part the fault of the two Overseers that were placed in charge of the construction of the underground shelter, particularly for their habit of attempting to out out-do one another, ordering complex structure designs that could only be described as an underground maze, the product of a madman and an egotist. The two Overseers also earned the ire of their fellow Overseers quite early into development, their questionable resource allocation and spending habits causing them to go extremely over-budget, in response to this development, Vault-Tech began reallocating resources that'd been set aside for other sites and siphoning funds intended for other Vaults, it was believed (but never officially confirmed), that the two Overseers were the sole reason one of the Vaults located in California was never completed, though of course they adamantly deny the accusations on themselves and blame one-another. During the year following the construction of the Vault, preceding complete and utter Nuclear Armageddon, the two Overseers were charged with assembling large teams of Scientists, with Security acting as their subordinates and the Vault Dwellers unknowingly acting as their Test Subjects. The Vaults experiment is likely obvious, given that it possesses twice as many Overseers, Staff and Dwellers than your average Vault, with facilities being equally split up between the two separate sections. The two Sections were extremely different in terms of inhabitants, more accurately, the two scientific teams couldn't be more different, with Section One intent on taking up safe research that would only serve to benefit the inhabitants, believing themselves to be responsible for the well-being of the Test Subjects entrusted to them, developing medical treatments and methods of advancement that wouldn't be used to inflict harm, they also took up the policy of all testing being voluntary. On the other hand, Section Two took up a very different method of scientific research, one more akin to those seen in Big Mountain, no restrictions, no morality, no consequences, under orders from the Overseer, the scientists were allowed to play god with their Test Subjects, inflicting all sorts of horrific experiments on them, genetic modification, robotic augmentation, cybernetic enhancement, all of which were performed on the Vault Dwellers without permission or consent. Scientific advancement, both ethical and not, persisted while the rest of the world descended into madness, for two-hundred years the Vault has somehow maintained a state of equilibrium between the two Sections, largely due to the different directions their experimentation had progressed in, whatever weapon the Second Section developed, the First Section had a means of counteracting or circumventing. Annoyed at this stalemate, the two Sections engaged in a competition to see who could better develop an implement to improve the lives of everyone that occupied the Vault. What implement? Well after long deliberation they eventually settled on a toaster, a test to see who could create the superior toaster... If only they knew what kind of terror they were inflicting on themselves. Since the aforementioned competition, the Vault has fallen silent, with no patrols or scouts entering or exiting the vault. Vault 40 Vault 40 was another of the Vaults created prior to the nuclear war that claimed the Earth and reshaped it into an irradiated hell that would remain inhospitable for hundreds of years, created on time in the year 2070 despite predicted delays due to the fastened development of Vault 7, this also caused some friction between the would-be Overseers of the two Vaults, though fortunately little more than squabbles would emerge from the their disdain for one-another. Like many other Vaults, the Vault was outfitted with enough food and supplies to last for an extended period of time, however unlike the others, this particular Vault was built with considerably larger storage rooms and had a larger inventory set aside for its Dwellers. The Vault followed all Vault-Tech emergency protocols on November 23rd, 2077, when the inhabitants of the Vault were escorted inside by Security Personnel while unauthorised individuals were denied entry, despite unrest riots were avoided and a large portion of the crowd dispersed when Officer K. Jordan discharged his weapon into the group under order from a superior officer. Officer K. Jordan continued to break down upon realising that he had hit and accidentally killed one of the civilians, and voluntarily remained outside when the Vault door was closed, succumbing to radiation poisoning, his death would be confirmed by the inhabitants of the Vault tens of years later when his irradiated skeleton was found kneeling just outside of the Vault door, holding another unidentified skeleton in their arms. Internally the Vault remained operational for over two-hundred years, though apart from the Vaults Security, the inhabitants of the shelter were businessman and financial analysts, as part of Vault-Tech's experiment, while the world as they knew it died, Capitalism and the American Dream would live on deep underground. The governance of the Vault started out like all others, however due to its population being monetarily orientated, the Vault would eventually start to reshape as a corporate democracy rather than the authoritarian structure common in other such shelters. Reportedly, around fifty years ago the Vault opened its giant metallic door to the outside world, after having made contact with traders hailing from the Trade Settlement of Lone Star, and for a long period of time enjoyed open commerce with the group, even allowing locals and Dwellers limited immigration between the two groups, at first this was seen as a good thing. After spending several years openly trading Lone Star and a number of other nearby settlements, they began the process of expanding their trade routes outwards, primarily by sending contingents of Scouts out to act as a Ambassadors and Travelling Salesmen. Though they'd successfully make contact with a handful of peaceful settlements, they'd eventually come across The Corpse, and ignorant of the Raiders reputation, wandered into their territory. As you can expect, untrained Vault Dwellers stood little chance against ferocious murderers, and because of the map data kept on their Pip-Boys, they unknowingly led the Raiders to their Vault. In 2285, twelve years ago, the Vault was besieged and eventually emptied by Raiders, who after taking everything of worth, and finding that they lacked the ability to maintain the Vaults twin fusion reactors, returned back to The Corpse, leaving little more than destruction and death in their stead.